warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Drinkers
| image = | Warcry = "For Dorn!" or "For the Emperor and Freedom!" or "Cold and Fast, Soul Drinkers!" | Founding = Second Founding (31st Millennium) | Number = Currently ~100 | Successors of = Imperial Fists (The validity of their Progenitor Legion was brought to light during their subsequent trial) | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Rogal Dorn | Chapter Master = Sarpedon | Homeworld = Fleet-Based Chapter, uses the Space Hulk Brokenback | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Purple, Gold, Bone }} Sarpedon of the Soul Drinkers before his mutation]] Sarpedon of the Soul Drinkers after his mutation]] Sarpedon of the Soul Drinkers in combat after his mutation]] The Soul Drinkers are a Renegade Chapter of Space Marines declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the Inquisition because of their extremely high levels of mutation and obvious corruption by Chaos, yet the Soul Drinkers still consider themselves to be loyal to the Emperor of Mankind, if not to his Imperium as it currently stands. They are one of the Space Marine Chapters created during the Second Founding, and they are a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists Legion. Chapter History The Soul Drinkers were thought to have been formed from the Imperial Fists' shock assault contingent during the Second Founding. Assault on Terra The Soul Drinkers participated along with the Imperial Fists, Fire Hawks and Black Templars Chapters in the assault on Terra at the end of the Reign of Blood during the Age of Apostasy in the 36th Millennium that ended the rule of the Apostate High Lord of Terra Goge Vandire. The Soul Drinkers also had many notable victories on other worlds against xenos races like the Eldar during this era. The Lakonia Star Fort Incident The Soul Drinkers were declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the Inquisition after their obsessive need to retrieve a relic called the Soulspear (a Warp vortex weapon gifted to them by the Imperial Fists' Primarch Rogal Dorn) brought them into conflict with the Adeptus Mechanicus. The forces of the Mechanicus were ostensibly assisting the Adeptus Ministorum, but actually wanted to obtain the Soulspear for themselves so that they might examine and possibly reverse engineer its ancient technology. The standoff between the Soul Drinkers and the other Imperial forces ended with the destruction of the Mechanicus' Star Fort Lakonia, and major damage to several starships of the Adeptus Ministorum and Adeptus Mechanicus. The remaining Soul Drinkers retreated in their Strike Cruiser to an asteroid field where they were beset by the combined fleets of the Inquisition and the Adeptus Ministorum until the Soul Drinkers' fleet, lead by Chapter Master Gorgoleon, arrived by Warp Route 931-c that had been closed for 600 standard years prior to this incident. The First Chapter War After the Soul Drinkers' Chapter fleet linked up with the survivors of the Soul Drinkers' assault on the Star Fort, Chapter Master Gorgoleon told his fellow Soul Drinker Captain Sarpedon of an offer the Inquisition had made, which required the deaths of the Space Marines involved in the Lakonia incident in exchange for a reprieve. Gorgoleon explained that he had refused this offer on the basis that the only person fit to judge a Soul Drinker was another Soul Drinker. This judgment would require Sarpedon to face Gorgoleon himself in a ritual duel to the death known as the Shield-Rites to determine the righteousness of Sarpedon's actions on Lakonia. During the height of the duel, Sarpedon seemed to be affected by some outside power and spontaneously grew eight arachnoid legs, giving him a crucial advantage over Gorgoleon and enabling him to tear his erstwhile commander to pieces and so claim the mantle of Chapter Master for himself. Although he did not know it at the time, his mutation was caused by the corrupting powers and influence of the Chaos God Tzeentch, who intended to make the Soul Drinkers yet another one of his countless pawns. After a brief but bloody struggle with those who could not accept his mutation and still believe that he was uncorrupted, Sarpedon became the new leader of the Soul Drinkers Chapter from that point on. Despite their rejection by and of the Imperium of Man itself as an utterly corrupt institution, the Soul Drinkers remained steadfastly loyal to the Emperor of Mankind, even after they had been exposed to the raw power of Chaos which presently began to manifest mutations in the Chapter's other Space Marines. Stratix Luminae After a time, the Chapter Apothecary Pallas managed to stop the spread of new mutations, and also to halt the progression of mutation in those Astartes already afflicted, thanks to the retrieval of information held on the planetoid Stratix Luminae. This information came at the price of the Soul Drinkers being forced to abandon Sergeant Tellos and his cadre of Assault Marines as they made their escape from the planetoid, though Tellos and his squad turned to Chaos completely to save themselves. Dealing with Tellos The Soul Drinkers next came into conflict with the Crimson Fists' Force Commander Reinez and with Slaanesh-worshipping Dark Eldar in an attempt to bring the now Chaos-aligned Sergeant Tellos to justice. After a long battle between Chaos forces and the forces of the Imperium, Sarpedon fought Tellos in a duel. Sarpedon emerged victorious, and believing Tellos dead, withdrew the Soul Drinkers from the combat. Tellos survived, only to be killed when the Inquisition bombed the planet. The Second Chapter War The Soul Drinkers next had to face enemies from within and without as Brother Eumenes usurped the Chapter's leadership from Sarpedon. Meanwhile, the Howling Griffons Chapter had vowed to destroy the ambiguous Chaotic force known as the Black Chalice which they believed the Soul Drinkers Chapter to be. In the end, Sarpedon killed Eumenes, declaring him unworthy of being Chapter Master. He then addressed the remaining Soul Drinkers Battle-Brothers, asking if any of them wish to take up the burden of the title of Chapter Master. When none of them responded, Sarpdedon declared he would remain the Chapter Master. Not satisfied with this, at least one squad of the newer Soul Drinkers recruits left the Chapter. Necrons While fleeing from an Adeptus Mechanicus task force, the Soul Drinkers' Space Hulk is severely damaged and low on fuel. Forced to run from the Mechanicus forces, the Soul Drinkers go deep into the veiled regions of the galaxy in search of fuel. They discover the Necrons active on many worlds in this region of space, all with signs of previous human settlement, but now infested with the undying, ancient xenos. Eventually they come upon the last of the human worlds that the Necrons are still in the process of cleansing of all life, and the Soul Drinkers make a deal with the survivors. They allow the humans time to retreat to their spacecraft while they hold the Necron forces off, in exchange for the Soul Drinkers receiving fuel. The Soul Drinkers hold out against the Necrons, and the escaping human population reaches their spaceport as agreed, but a Necron fleet arrives in-system, preventing them from leaving. The Adeptus Mechanicus fleet arrives shortly after, and the two fleets begin fighting each other. It is obvious that the Imperial forces will soon be destroyed by the more potent Necron fleet, so they begin a complex pattern of manoeuvres intended to delay the inevitable. When the Soul Drinkers realized they could not beat the approaching Necron force on the ground, while the Mechanicus fleet would lose in space, Sarpedon offered an alliance to the Mechanicus. Chaplain Iktinos of the Soul Drinkers and his "flock" of Space Marines remained behind to help defend the spaceport and the surviving humans. It is revealed that Iktinos, and through him his "flock", is loyal to another master, and not the Emperor of Mankind, although the identity of this master is never made quite clear. Accepting the proposed alliance from the Renegade Space Marines, the Mechanicus and the Soul Drinkers set off for the main Necron hub world, Selaaca, planning to destroy the Necron Lord and leave the rest of the enemy forces in the region leaderless. Arriving at the Necrons' Tomb World, the Mechanicus crashed their starship into Selaaca and deployed their forces alongside the Soul Drinkers. A long, bloody battle ensued as the unlikely allies sought to kill the Necron Lord before the Necrons' superior numbers overwhelmed them. Finally, the Imperials arrived at the Necron Lord's location and Sarpedon dueled and defeated the undying creature. However, in typical Necron fashion, the Necron Lord soon resurrected itself, and began crushing Sarpedon to death. Only through the sacrifice of Techmarine Lygis was the Necron Lord finally defeated. Gathering his forces, Sarpedon lead his remaining warriors towards the crashed Adeptus Mechanicus starship, where their promised transports off-world were to be awaiting them. Instead, they discovered three Imperial Fists Thunderhawk gunships deployed upon the surface of Selaaca, while twenty Imperial Fists of the elite 1st Company in Terminator Armour teleported onto the planet, lead by First Captain Darnath Lysander . He ordered the Soul Drinkers to surrender to Imperial justice or be destroyed. Sarpedon replied by invoking the right to challenge Lysander to a personal duel. Despite Sarpedon's Warp-enhanced strength, he had been badly depleted in the earlier fighting and was swiftly defeated by Lysander in single combat. Sarpedon hoped that the Soul Drinkers followed his last order to surrender if he was beaten by Lysander in the duel and thus prevent the Chapter from being wiped out by the Imperial Fists. Trial of the Soul Drinkers The captured Soul Drinkers were brought aboard the ancient and massive ship, Phalanx, the mobile fortress-monastery of the Imperial Fists Chapter. They would prosecute their former brother Chapter for their apostasy. Though most heretics would never be granted such an honour, as former Scions of Dorn, the Soul Drinkers would have their day in court, for the Imperial Fists were a Chapter of honour. To them, a trial was more than a mere formality. It was their intention to see every correct procedure and tradition adhered to, so that no man would dare say that they did not give the Soul Drinkers every chance to redeem themselves. The Fists had collected evidence of the Soul Drinkers’ deeds, including many that had pitted them against the forces of the Imperium from which the Soul Drinkers had rebelled. Sarpedon knew there was nothing more damaging than any of that. When the Soul Drinkers were brought on board they recovered a copy of the Soul Drinkers' so-called Catechism Martial. They acquired this tome from one of the members of Chaplain Iktinos' so-called flock upon the confiscation of his power armour, forcing him to give up the book along with the secrets it contained within. These members of Iktinos' flock were the Soul Drinkers whose officers had died in the gradual erosion of the Chapter’s strength, and who had turned to Chaplain Iktinos for leadership. The treacheries and revelations revealed within its pages made the Imperial Fists take an interest in interrogating these flock members. During the interrogation of Brother Kaiyon by the Imperial Fists' Lord Castellan Leucrontas, the Soul Drinkers Astartes revealed the Chapter's secrets to him. It was discovered that Daenyathos, the legendary soldier-philosopher and author of the Catechism Martial, yet still lived, despite evidence to the contrary that he had supposedly died over six millennia before. Daenyathos had been interred within the adamantium sarcophagus of a mighty Dreadnought and hidden within a secret tomb on the world of Selaaca. This tomb was built with a series of ingenious traps put into place, ensuring that none save an Astartes could make it to the heart of it, and discover it's secrets contained within. When Daenyathos' crypt was discovered by a lone surviving Imperial Fists Scout, he came willingly and let himself be brought aboard the Phalanx to face his fate along with his Battle-Brothers. A conclave of Space Marines was formed to listen to the presented evidence and to pass judgement on the renegade Chapter. This conclave was composed from various Imperial Fists Primogenitor Chapters composed of representative from the Crimson Fists, Howling Griffons and the Iron Knights as well as other Chapters such as the Doom Eagles, Silver Skulls and the Angels Sanguine were also present. There was even a representative from the Holy Ordos of the Inquisition as well as a small contingent of Battle-Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Brother Reinez, former Captain of the Crimson Fists 2nd Company during the battles with the xenos Eldar on the world of Entymion IV. The Soul Drinkers had taken the company standard in combat. Reinez was not a captain any more, and he wore the trappings of those of a penitent, one who wandered seeking redemption outside his Chapter. Reinez had travelled the galaxy looking for an enemy worthy of killing him, so he could die for his failings on Entymion IV. But he could not find one. When he heard that the Soul Drinkers had been captured, and were to be tried on the Phalanx, he made all hast for the Fists' vessel and presented himself before Chapter Master Pugh. Brother Reinez now stood before Chapter Master Sarpedon as the appointed prosecutor for the court. Revelations These loyal servants of the Imperium had gathered to listen to evidence presented against the Soul Drinkers, with the Imperial Fists Chapter Master Vladimir Pugh presiding as the Justice Lord of this court, the highest authority. During the trial evidence was presented by both sides that both defended the Soul Drinkers' actions as well as damning them. Multiple revelations were revealed during the course of the trial, including the fact that Daenyathos still lived within the body of a Dreadnought that had been hidden within a tomb on Selaaca's surface. Sarpedon had not been aware of this tomb's existence or that there were any surviving Dreadnoughts from his Chapter, as the last one had been destroyed six millennia earlier. Brother Reinez condemned the Soul Drinkers, implicitly implying that they had been corrupt for millennia, under the guidance of Daenyathos, sworn to the powers of the Enemy and primed to bring about some traitorous plot of the warp's foul making. It was during this revelation that Sarpedon finally realized that it had been Chaplain Iktinos all along, who had manipulated the Soul Drinkers Chapter along their path of damnation in order to fulfill, as of yet, some unknown destiny as foreseen by Daenyathos. Another explosive piece of evidence was also presented, by Commander Gethsemar of the Angels Sanguine Chapter which called into question the validity of the Soul Drinkers' claims of being the genetic sons of Primarch Rogal Dorn. They had captured a Soul Drinker Space Marine and extracted his gene-seed for medical study to determine whether or not their heresy was a result of corrupted gene-seed, and were startled to learn that they were not the genetic progeny of the Imperial Fists. During the course of the trial, pilgrims of the Order of the Blinded Eye conspired to help the Soul Drinkers escape their bondage. They had been manipulated by the intricate machinations of Daenyathos to help him achieve his mysterious objectives. Not questioning their new found freedom, the surviving Soul Drinkers made their last stand within the Phalanx's librarium. The forces of the Imperial Fists and their Primogenitor Chapter brethren converged on their position, and a vicious firefight ensued. Endgame The break out of the Soul Drinkers from their holding cells was merely a distraction, as Daenyathos used this diversion to carry out the final phase of his meticulous plan. His most loyal follower, Chaplain Iktinos kidnapped Captain N'Kalo of the Iron Knights, and brought him to his master. Using the blood of the battered Astartes, his genetic code of Rogal Dorn was the key in unlocking an infamous warp gate, known as the Predator's Eye, onboard the Phalanx. Unable to destroy it, the Primarch Rogal Dorn had sealed this warp gate nearly ten millennia before, and had vowed that one day, when the countless other threats had subsided, he and a corps of Librarians and champions would finally face down the terrible gaze of the Predator's Eye and finally destroy it. The location of this warp gate had remained hidden around the baleful star of Kravamesh, within the Veiled Region. From the newly opened warpgate emerged the various foul denizens of the warp, including the master architect of fate, Abraxes. Daenyathos intended to use Abraxes to travel the galaxy, using the Phalanx as his personal chariot, spreading Chaos wherever his whims decided. Daenyathos had stolen the Predator's Eyes from the star Kravamesh and embedded it within the Phalanx. Now Abraxes would be able to use the warp gate as a doorway into the warp from which would spill legions under his command. Daenyathos wanted to fundamentally transform the Imperium; freeing them from the shackles of oppression and fear and installing himself as the ruler of all mankind. Abraxes was merely a tool, to be manipulated like everything else in the galaxy. Daenyathos then manipulated the Daemon Prince of Tzeentch into leading his daemon army to slay the followers of the Emperor. In the meantime, Sarpedon had escaped from his captors and reunited with his remaining Battle-Brothers. Leaving them behind to face a glorious death in the Librarium, Sarpedon sought out the whereabouts of Daenyathos, but was waylaid by Iktinos's flock. The small squadron of Soul Drinkers that were with Sarpedon were killed in the carefully executed ambush. Enraged, Sarpedon slew the entire flock and then sought to confront Iktinos. As the Soul Drinkers valiantly defended themselves within the ruins of the librarium, they knew that it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out through attrition. At the height of the vicious firefight, the encroaching forces of the Imperial Fists and their allies suddenly, and unexpectedly withdrew their forces. Sensing that something was awry, Soul Drinkers Captain Luko led the remainder of his Battle-Brothers out of the librarium. Monitoring their vox-traffic, they soon discovered that Abraxes was the leader of a massive daemonic force that was assailing the Imperial Fists. They bravely presented themselves before the mercy of the Fists and begged to given the chance to fight by their side against a common enemy that proved to more of a moral threat than they were. Reluctantly, the Fist agreed to the Soul Drinkers' request to face its daemons, for this would be execution enough for anyone. Sarpedon eventually confronted Iktinos, intent on a final reckoning between them. A vicious hand-to-hand battle ensued. Sarpedon was gravely wounded, but not before he managed to subdue the wayward Chaplain. Using his innate psychic abilities known as The Hell, Sarpedon brutally wrested the information from Iktinos' mind on what Daenyathos's true intentions were. Sarpedon now knew what Daenyathos planned. It was no less appalling than the betrayal of the Soul Drinkers had suggested, for it was entirely appropriate that Abraxes, an icon of treachery and malice, should himself just be a cog in such a scheme. His task completed, Sarpedon then took the mortally wounded Chaplain, whose mind had been utterly shattered, and launched him out of an airlock and into the void of space. He then made his way towards the main bridge of the Phalanx to confront Daenyathos. Daenyathos confirmed Sarpedon's suspicions of what his grand scheme for the galaxy would entail. Daenyathos believed that the galaxy was corrupt and that its people were damned and its rulers were cruel. For he had already discovered a dark truth six millennia earlier, that the Imperium was a dark and savage place -- a breeding ground for the desperation that gave the forces of Chaos the chance to do their wickedness in the material universe. It was through suffering that the Imperium would be remade -- great suffering, on a scale beyond the imaginings of lesser minds. Thanks to the plan crafted by him and executed by many, including Sarpedon, Abraxes and the Phalanx would combine to spread such suffering that the Imperium would be remade stronger and more just, with Daenyathos as the ruler of his newly remade Imperium. Sarpedon then confronted the Dreadnought, attempted to stop Daenyathos's mad ambitions from coming to fruition. During the combat that ensued, Sarpedon sustained multiple mortal wounds from the Dreadnought's missiles and storm bolter. Smugly, the Dreadnought plucked the mortally wounded Chapter Master from the floor with it's Power Fist, intent on crushing him to death. Counting on Daenyathos' overconfidence, the Dreadnought brought the Chapter Master closer, so he could get a better view as he crushed his victim to death. Sarpedon quickly enacted his desperate plan, reaching into an ammo pouch that hung from his belt, and pulling out the Soulspear. He had reclaimed this ancient archeotech weapon from Iktinos during their confrontation in the Phalanx's hangar. Using the artefact's deadly twin blades caged in vortex fields, Sarpedon whipped the Soulspear upwards through the sarcophagus, separating it from the body of the dreadnought. The pressure relented as the Dreadnought's power fist fell inactive. The front of Daenyathos's sarcophagus clanged as it fell off and rolled end over end upon the bridge floor. Forcing the pain down, Sarpedon freed himself from the power fist and stood before the sarcophagus where the whole front was now gone, revealing the life support cradle in which Daenyathos had spent the last six thousand years. Reaching inside, Sarpedon tore away the cabling and wiring and grasped Daenyathos around his scrawny neck, pulling him out of the sarcophagus. He then drug the defeated Astartes behind him. Sarpedon had a fate in mind that befitted the treachery enacted by Daenyathos. Meanwhile, Captain Luko and Sergeant Graevus of the Soul Drinkers, along with a small squad of Imperial Fists, Librarian Varnica of the Silver Skulls and a Battle-Sister of the Sororitas made their way towards the Predator's Eye in order to close the warp gate and confront Abraxes himself. Along they way they were waylaid the horrors of the warp and many of their number were slain. In a final confrontation, the surviving Astartes and Sister Aescarion managed to overcome the vile Daemon Prince and cast him back though the warp gate. The Predator's Eye then began to slowly seal itself. At the height of the pitched battle between the beleaguered Imperial forces and the massive daemonic host the odds quickly changed in their favour, as suddenly the daemon army was struck with a terrible anguish, dropping to their knees or standing and screaming -- Abraxes had fallen. Taking advantage of this brief respite, the Imperial forces quickly took advantage and charged into the ranks of the bewildered daemonic horde, cutting them down where they stood. They quickly dispatched the minions of Chaos, and continued to wading through the remains of the enemy, passing through the forges and pushing on towards the cargo bays where the heart of the infestation had been planted. Librarian Varnica, Sister Aescarion and the two remaining Soul Drinkers were the only survivors of the massive carnage that had been wrought in order to seal the warp gate. When First Captain Lysander arrived to take custody of the Soul Drinkers. The Soul Drinkers Captain hauled the gravely wounded Graevus over towards the closing portal. The two Soul Drinkers knew there was no place left in the galaxy for them. Not in the cells of the Phalanx, or in the grip of whatever punishment was decided for them. Not even in freedom. The whole galaxy had been set against them for so long that there was nowhere they could go and nothing they could do. They would not hand themselves over to the Fists custody. The two surviving Soul Drinkers stepped through the portal, into the warp, into whatever waited for them there. The portal than closed completely, cutting off the madness of the immaterium from realspace. As the Imperial Fists and Howling Griffons were killing off the last of the daemons running loose around the warp gate, Sarpedon made his presence known. The Chapter Master was near death, wounded, but not defeated. Sarpedon then held up the atrophied remains of Daenyathos before Chapter Master Pugh and the Imperial Fists and explained that it was he, who had brought Abraxes forth from the warp. Daenyathos had been the architect, manipulating the Soul Drinkers Chapter into the destiny he had foreseen. Sarpedon explained that it was because of men like Daenyathos that innocents suffered and that he had been a fool for not seeing that Daenyathos had manipulated him into the role he wanted him to play. He challenged the Imperial Fists to succeed where he had not and to help stem the suffering of Mankind, or else do nothing and watch the human race fall. Though moved by his words, Chapter Master Pugh still had to take Sarpedon into his custody, but the Chapter Master refused. Sarpedon instead, somehow managed to reopen the warp gate. For though he did not possess the blood of Dorn in his veins, it still flowed within him, nevertheless, for he had fought his fight. Stepping towards the portal, Daenyathos grew fearful of his fate, and screamed in terror. Sarpedon stepped over the threshold and into the portal, dragging the screaming Philospher-Soldier into the warp and out of reality. The portal then slammed shut behind them. Despite everything that had passed between them, the Imperial Fists recognized the sacrifice of Soul Drinkers by having their names chiseled on columns within their Apothecarion. One column bore the names of the Imperial Fists that had died in the valiant defence of the Phalanx, whilst alongside it, another column bore the names of the Soul Drinkers, listing them as brothers in death. The Soul Drinkers were now gone, but not their legacy, for there would always be those who had fought beside them. Serving as a warning to others, the cautionary tale of Daenyathos who manipulated an entire Space Marine Chapter and almost drew the Imperium into a new age of darkness, would be remembered. Chapter Organisation The Soul Drinkers loosely follow the Codex Astartes but have more in common with the Blood Angels due to the shock-assault nature of their respective Chapters, (the Blood Angel Codex works well as Death Company Space Marines can represent the Soul Drinkers that suffered the worst mutations). The Soul Drinkers suffer heavy losses at several points after they go Renegade. After the First Chapter War and the Battle on Ve'Meths planet, they numbered about 700 Astartes. After the fighting on Stratix Luminae, they were reduced to approximately 450 Space Marines. Though they were able to increase their numbers by being able to recruit Neophytes again, they fell back down to 300 Astartes after the losses on the world of Entymion IV and the Second Chapter War. The exodus of most of Eumenes' Traitors at the end of that conflict dropped the number of Soul Drinkers to 250 Astartes. By the time they struck down the Necrons within the Veiled Regions, there were scarcely 100 Soul Drinkers left, all them having been captured by the Imperial Fists and taken aboard the Phalanx. When the treachery of Daenyathos was finally revealed and the Phalanx suffered an incursion of a massive daemonic host, the majority of the Soul Drinkers died in the valiant defence of the Phalanx. In the end, Daenyathos's plans were ultimately thwarted and the Daemon Prince Abraxes was defeated. The last known remaining survivors of the Soul Drinkers Chapter was the Philospher-Soldier Daenyathos, Chapter Master Sarpedon, Captain Luko and Sergeant Graevus. These surviving Soul Drinkers Astartes stepped through a warp gate and into the Immaterium and out of reality. There ultimate fate remains unknown. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Soul Drinkers prefer to shock the enemy with hard hitting raids and often make use of boarding actions and Drop Pod assaults. Chapter Traits The Chapter's name derives from an early mutation to their Omophagea gene-seed. Normally this organ allows a Space Marine to absorb some of the memories of a creature by consuming its flesh. Soul Drinkers ritualise this function in the "Ceremony of the Chalice." In addition to this ability, the Soul Drinkers also experience the creature's emotions. Philosophically speaking, they "see into the creature's soul." Notable Soul Drinkers *'Daenyathos' - Daenyathos was a revered Soul Drinker of some renown. He lived sometime in or around the 36th Millennium and in his time wrote the Catechisms Martial, was considered a nearly sacred tome by the Soul Drinkers and was still in use during the modern era. *'Chapter Master Sarpedon' - Sarpedon was once a Chapter Librarian. He can telepathically send but not receive thoughts and is also able to generate a mass illusion called "the Hell," which feeds off the fears of his enemies. His mutation provides him with eight arachnid limbs (allowing him to scuttle along ceilings and walls), incredible physical strength and enormous psychic power. Sarpedon defeated notable foes such as the Inquisition's Interrogator K'Shuk, his own former Chapter Master Gorgoleon, multiple daemons and Daemon Princes, Sergeant Tellos, Chapter Master Eumenes and the Necron Lord of the Tomb World of Selaaca. Sarpedon was most recently defeated in single combat by Captain Lysander of the Imperial Fists' 1st Company, and finally taken into Imperial custody aboard the Imperial Fists' massive ship known as the Phalanx. During his trial, it was revealed to Sarpedon that Daenyathos yet lived, and that he had been interred within the near indestructible body of a Dreadnought. He also found out that the Soul Drinkers Chapter were not the genetic progeny of the Imperial Fists' Primarch Rogal Dorn. Daenyathos then enacted the final phase of his plan and opened a warp gate aboard the Phalanx and summoned forth the Daemon Prince Abraxes. In a final confrontation with Daenyathos, Sarpedon was nearly killed but he succeeded in defeating the Dreadnought with the Soulspear. He then drug the terrified Philospher-Soldier Daenyathos from his sarcophagus and through a closing warp gate, disappearing from the annals of Imperial history. *'Chapter Master Gorgoleon' - Gorgoleon was the former Chapter Master of the Soul Drinkers. He saw the actions of Librarian Sarpedon and his men as being at fault, due to their excommunication from the Imperium. Sarpedon challenged Gorgoleon for the right of leadership of the Chapter and its future fate. Gorgoleon nearly defeated Sarpedon, but the Librarian eventually emerged victorious thanks to the timely intervention of the Ruinous Powers who granted him an arachnoid mutation that imbued him with the power to overcome and kill Gorgoleon. With the death of the former Chapter Master, a civil war was sparked within the ranks of the Chapter. Most of the Chapter's Novices and some others refused to follow their new mutant Chapter Master Sarpedon, taking up arms against their former brethren. It took Sarpedon's forces several months to root them out and exterminate them. *'Captain Luko' - Luko utilises a pair of Lightning Claws. Luko was promoted to the rank of Captain following the battle on Entymion IV and remains one of Sarpedon's most loyal supporters. Luko pretends to love warfare to inspire his followers, telling only Eumenes and Sarpedon the truth, that he actually can't stand fighting and craves nothing more than peace. *'Veteran Sergeant Graevus' - Graevus is an Assault Squad Sergeant. His mutated right arm allows him to deftly wield a Power Axe with one hand. *'Brother Augustus' - A newly accepted Soul Drinker who has an open mind to the Chapter's beliefs. But when he finds out about the Chapter's conflict with the Howling Griffons, he is reluctant to fight other warriors of the Imperium. After Sarpedon takes counsel with him, the new Chapter Master decides that the Emperor is watching over Augustus. With a name like Augustus, he is clearly someone destined for great things. *'Scout Sergeant/Chapter Master Eumenes' - Scout Sergeant in charge of Nisryus, Scamander, Raek and others of their Scout Squad during the hunt for Tellos. He was the Soul Drinker who found Tellos. Eumenes challenged Sarpedon to a duel over the Mastery of the Chapter. Shortly afterwards, he masterminded the rebellion that began the Second Chapter War in which he gained the title of Chapter Master. He saved Sarpedon's life by killing Lord Librarian Murcaeno of the Howling Griffons. Sarpedon later killed Eumenes in another duel over control of the Chapter. *'Tyrendian' - Tyrendian is a Soul Drinkers Librarian. He is able to project powerful lightning attacks. *'Gresk' - Soul Drinkers Librarian. Able to speed up the reactions of his Battle-Brothers. Killed by Eumenes' forces after warning Sarpedon of an imminent orbital bombardment during the Chapter War. *'Chaplain Iktinos' - Master of Sanctity for the entire Chapter. Iktinos manipulated the course of the Chapter in accordance with Daenyathos's plans to dominate and then mold the galaxy in the image that he foresaw as being beneficial for all humankind. Iktinos met his ultimate aboard the Phalanx at the hands of Chapter Master Sarpedon, when they fought hand-to-hand. Sarpedon subdued the erstwhile Chaplain and then ripped the secrets from his mind using his innate psychic abilities. He was then blown out of an airlock and into the void of space. *'Techmarine Lygris' - Captain of the Brokenback and one of Sarpedon's most prized counselors. Lygris was the only loyal Chapter member that remained on the Brokenback during Eumenes' rebellion, sabotaging the Thunderhawks and hiding in the network of maintenance tunnels in the Brokenback. Lygris gave his life to defeat the Necron Lord on Selaaca, after losing his sanity after joining with a Necron Harvester on Raevenia. *'Apothecary Pallas' - Pallas developed a way to halt the mutation of the Soul Drinkers. He joined Eumenes in the Second Chapter War, citing as the reason that he couldn't bear to watch his Chapter dwindle and die out in Sarpedon's wars. Pallas chose to remain with the Chapter in the aftermath of the Chapter War to atone for his sins. When they were captured by the Imperial Fists on the world of Selaaca, along with his fellow Battle-Brothers he was taken aboard the Phalanx as a captive to await trial and likely execution. When Daenyathos's treachery was finally revealed, and he summoned a horde of daemons aboard the Phalanx, Pallas fought valiantly but was eventually killed. *'Assault Sergeant' Tellos - Once a promising Soul Drinker, Tellos became a servant of Khorne, and is extremely talented in close melee combat like most Khornate Berserkers. His mutation enabled his body to repair any damage it suffered almost instantly. This made him exceptionally difficult to kill, with an orbital strike eventually having the desired effect where everything else had failed. Other Personnel *'Interrogator K'Shuk' - Apprentice and former Acolyte of Lord Inquisitor Tsouras, he delivered the sentence of excommunication to the Soul Drinkers before being killed by Sarpedon in a duel. *'Inquisitor Thaddeus' - Forges an alliance of convenience with Sarpedon in order to kill Teturact. Uses incredibly expensive executioner rounds in his auto pistol. One round has been known to cost the same as an Imperial cruiser. Reappeared tracking the Soul Drinkers aboard the Howling Griffon's Battle Barge. He attempts to explain to them that there is no such thing as the Black Chalice, but is forced to leave the ship, killing a Howling Griffon in the process. He then goes and meets with Sarpedon. After a brief reunion, the Howling Griffons assault the Soul Drinkers, during which Murcaeno kills Thaddeus. *'Lord Inquisitor Tsouras' - Head of the Lakonian Persecution. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Soul Drinkers' Power Armour is purple with ornate bone and gold-colored pauldron trims and a gold Imperial Aquila on their breastplates. Chapter Badge The Soul Drinkers' Chapter badge is a golden chalice with five spirals of soul energy rising out of the top. Sources *Priestly, Rick (1988). Book of Astronomican. Baltimore, Maryland: Games Workshop, 65. *Counter, Ben (2005). Crimson Tears. Nottingham: Black Library. *Counter, Ben (2005). The Soul Drinkers Omnibus. Nottingham: Black Library. Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters